


Wilted Flowers

by EmoNerd13



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Accent writing, Angst, Butterflybog - Freeform, F/M, Feels, God I fucking suck at writing, MagicalStranger13, Miscarriage, Nobody should read this ever, Oneshot, Permission to use oc, Sad Ending, Shitty accents, This is honestly just a burst of sorrow with no joy whatsoever, This should die in a hole, all the feels, butterfly bog, horrible writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoNerd13/pseuds/EmoNerd13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bog and Marianne were so happy to give their son Rock a little baby sibling. Nothing could have discribed their joy..but something went wrong. Nothing will ever be the same<br/>((A lil fanfic trade with MagicalStranger13))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wilted Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagicalStranger13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalStranger13/gifts).



> ROCK IS NOT MINE ROCK IS NOT MINE. I HAVE ATTAINED PERMISSION FROM THE LOVELY MAGICALSTRANGER13. I REPEAT ROCK IS NOT MINE

Marianne laid in the bath, soaking her ever growing belly with a hum of pleasure. She felt something..off. She quickly sat up and gasped at what she saw. Blood. " __ _BOG!_ " she screamed. _____________________________________________________ Hours later, Marianne sat in the physicians office with Bog,his wings buzzing with fear. But she had only heard those words that the doctor had told her. Those horrible words that the doctor had said. ' _Miscarriage_ ' her pulse rang in her ears,loud and unwavering. The baby that her and Bog had been striving so long for..dead. Rock's sibling gone forever. Bog placed a calming hand on her shoulder, rubbing it even as his heart broke more and more with every word the doctor said. His wife had a miscarriage. Their baby..their child was dead. Gone. He held Marianne close as she burst into choked sobs,her hands little fists against his exoskeleton. _______________________________________________________ They flew back to his castle after a bit. Marianne laid in bed on her side, curling up. Bog held her in his arms, resting his chin on her shoulder "Tough Girl,we'll be okay. Ah promise ye" he said quietly, tears making his accent even thicker than it already was. Marianne cried silently "I..I never expected this.." she whispered "It had been going so well.." she choked out, biting her lip and closing her eyes tightly. Bog kissed her cheek softly "Ah know tough girl. Ye really wanted tha' baby. We'll make it through this" he whispered in her ear. "I-I know..but what do we tell Rock? He was so happy about his little sibling.." she whispered back. It felt wrong to talk any louder than this. The words would only float through the space that the baby had slowly created in their hearts. Bog closed his eyes "Ah dorn't know..we..we can cross tha' bri'ge when we get there, aye?" he asked. Marianne nodded softly, but placed a hand over her slightly rounded tummy. The doctor said if they didn't operate and cut the baby out, she would have to give birth to a stillborn. She closed her eyes tightly "Oh Bog..what do we do?" her voice was shaky and near silent _______________________________________________________ That night, Bog had to explain to their sweet son that his baby brother or sister wasn't coming. "But..mama said that I would be a big brother.." he said, sounding heartbroken. Sorrow coursed through Bog as he began to explain. "Well..ye see..somethin' went wrong while tha baby was being made.." he said "An'..the spirit above decided tha' it wasnae the time for tha babe ta come. D'ye undastand?" he asked, taking his sons hand. Rock looked sad "Oh..can I see mama?" he asked. Bog carried his son to his beautiful wife. Marianne wrapped her arms around her little son, closing her eyes. Sorrow coursed through her as she closed her eyes tightly. "I'm so sorry baby boy.." she whispered. This was wrong and never should have happened. _____________________________________________________ A few weeks later, Marianne was staring at the starry night sky. "Do..you really think that this was all for..something?" she asked in a sad, hushed voice  as Bog slowly wrapped his arms around her waist "Aye. Ah do. Maybeh it was just nae your time. I think we..we should wait a while before tryin' again." he said, kissing her shoulder gently. Marianne nodded sadly "I believe so.." she sighed. He held her close as the flowers around them slowly wilted


End file.
